Sleepless in Karakura
by Levan
Summary: Perhaps sleeping inside a closet during a rampaging storm wasn't the best scenario for Rukia Kuchiki. But one thing's for sure, restlessness has a remedy. And that remedy is Ichigo Kurosaki.


_Scratch scratch scratch._

Rukia had enough of this terribly gloomy night. The wind outside was howling too loudly for her ears to bear – it was annoying and imprudent to her standards of life back in the Kuchiki manor. Add the scratching sound of the tree outside the window and truly it felt as if she was in a nightmare. She snuggled for warmth among the covers of her blanket inside the cold, desolated cabinet that she slept in – it was an oddly uncomfortable place, but it saved her the hassle of any bright lights brimming from the outside windows. Karakura had a load's worth of sleepless nights, and Rukia can't sleep with even a hint of illumination irritating through her eyelids as she sleeps.

Now, she's under some sort of torture, being relentlessly attacked by odd noises and the pitter-patter of the rain that poured out of the sky. For the first time ever, a type of fear clouded her visions of peace and serenity in the living world – not even the thought of the Arrancars gave her the chills like this.

A flash of lightning swept along the room, its bright light penetrating through the closet door. Rukia shuddered as the light seeped through her eyes and the roar entered her ears. She couldn't sleep as well as the other, solace nights that the days turned in. Finally she gave up the thought of a good night's sleep and decided to leap out of her hole. It was probably a good idea to bother Ichigo in the middle of the night to entertain herself as well as ease down the tension that disturbed her too much.

She slid the closet door open as softly as she can, doing the best she can to concur a loud noise that would wake Ichigo up. After she leaped outside of it, she closed the door and faced Ichigo's bed, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

But one look at his sleeping form transformed her smirk into an eased smile – Ichigo was sleeping soundly, the serenity of it evident throughout his face. Rukia shoved her mischievous intentions for now and crawled towards Ichigo, eager to watch him as he slept.

Rukia was surprised on how Ichigo can be such a heavy sleeper in the middle of this storm. She sat just beside his bed and leaned on it. She turned her head and saw him once again, his nuzzled figure captivating her. He seemed so relaxed and she envied it.

The thought of him made her wonder how she arrived at her current situation. It felt so surreal to her on how she changed his life in an instant – his transformation to an ordinary soul to an extraordinary being astounded her. Why did she, a woman living long in isolation inside her very mansion, change something so significantly? All those thoughts filled her mind and she felt content – it was something that even a Shinigami who had performed Konso a million times would never attain.

Ichigo groaned, startling the raven-haired girl who sat beside his bed. Rukia jumped from surprise and eased down once Ichigo shifted his body through his small bed. She observed his features carefully – even just from looking, she felt the warmth he received as he slept peacefully.

"Rukia..."

Her eyes widened when he called her name. But luckily it was just him talking through his sleep. She hadn't noticed this type of behavior coming from him before.

"I'm sorry Rukia..." Ichigo said before giving out a loud snore. Rukia felt as if he was talking there for a moment. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt much, so out of curiosity, she answered.

"What are you sorry for, Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry because..." His statement was cut short when he turned his head away from her. Her inquisitiveness wanted her to find the answer.

"Sorry because of what?"

"Sorry because I couldn't protect you that time, from that Arrancar..." Ichigo answered before shifting once again, lying flatly on his bed.

It was long this time, and she began to doubt that Ichigo was really sleep talking. His look seemed to be, but his tone was quite emotional, like he said it from his own heart.

"You don't need to be sorry, Ichigo. Orihime healed me right up, and I don't even feel like I was ever injured."

"But if she wasn't there in time, Rukia, you wouldn't even be alive now."

The moment he said his words, the wind outside died down and the crash of the rain halted completely.

"How long were you awake?"

"The moment I heard your voice," he whispered as he blinked his eyes. He rubbed them and gazed at her violet eyes.

She placed her hand over his, and Ichigo clasped them together.

"Can't sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess I can, now, since the storm's gone. I think I should go back inside."

She freed her hand from his grasp, but he was stubborn – he grabbed her the moment she tried to walk away.

"Please don't go just yet. I'm... sort of having trouble sleeping now too."

His brown eyes pleaded to her every whim and she couldn't deny his offer.

"Oh, so does little Ichigo need a friend now just so he can sleep in the middle of the night?"

"Just shut up, Rukia," Ichigo retorted with an evident scowl, but then twisted into a smile. "Thanks."

Rukia leaned on the side of his bed, taking his outreached hand and gripping it tightly. Throughout the rest of the night neither even slept. But the simple joining of their hands was enough to outmaneuver the rough night, and the sleeplessness became something worth to remember for the both of them.


End file.
